Holidays with Magnus Bane
by luvmonkey1313
Summary: Set 2 years after Jem and Tessa reunite on Blackfriars bridge in 2008, they decide to attend some of Magnus's holiday parties that get them into some trouble with demons and
1. Chapter 1

_2010, 2 years after Jem and Tessa reunite_

"Magnus you've got to be kidding me!"

As I step out of my room, wearing the most ridiculous costume that I have ever seen, those are the first words out of my mouth. Of course, Jem can't help but laugh. The costume is made up of yards of excess fabric in bright mustard yellow and peacock blues and greens and looks utterly horrid.

"Come on Tessa, if you're going to my Halloween party you must be in costume. No one will recognize you in this lovely dress!"

"Magnus," I say hurriedly, "If you like the dress so much, then why don't you wear it. I can find another one by tomorrow night."

"Tessa, I might just have to take you up on that offer!"

I can't help but roll my eyes. In the 132 years that I've known him, Magnus Bane hasn't changed a bit. This year, unlike any of the other ones, he's convinced me to attend his Halloween party. The only reason I'm going though, is because Jem said he'd go too. So today we're out with Magnus shopping for costumes that he has _so graciously_ agreed to pay for. He's also decided that he has to pick out what we're wearing. Yippee.

I look up as Jem walks out of his dressing room wearing a very awkward child costume.

"Um Magnus... I hate to break it to you, but I don't think this costume really matches my complexion."

I can tell that Jem's being sarcastic, but it passes right over Magnus's head.

"Oh dear... I think you're right," he says, slightly dejectedly. "Why don't you try on the gladiator costume, and you Tessa, try on the ballgown."

We shuffle back into our respective dressing rooms, and when we step back out, see Magus twirling around in the same dress I just had on.

"It's very you, Magnus," I say, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Yes I do believe it is. I think I'll wear it to the party, thank you Tessa. Wow! Look at you! That gown is perfect for you, you must wear it to the party! Oh let me see if I can dig up that old tiara, it must be around here somewhere..."

Jem walks over and whispers in my ear.

"I might still have my old tux around from way back when, and if I can find it would you like to go as 'royalty'?"

"As long as it keeps you from wearing that horrid gladiator costume. It looks like the Romans were desperate so they took a cute Chinese man and made him play dress up for them."

Jem's face splits into a grin.

"Yes it really is bad. Let's get dressed and try to drag Magnus out of here. I really don't want to be stuck playing dress up with a warlock all afternoon."

After we're back in our regular street clothes, we manage to drag Magnus out of the costume shop, once he purchases the costumes of course.

* * *

Back out on the street again, I look up at the sky. The sun is still out, but the clouds are starting to cover it. Great. It's going to rain.

We walk a few block to where my car is parked, and right as we reach for the doors, the sky's open up and the rain starts comming down in heavy sheets.

I hear an ear-splitting scream, but none of the others seem to hear it. I take a step forward but I can't even make it into the car. My head is pounding so hard that I can't think. Jem and Magnus hurry over to where I was standing moments before, but before they can reach me, I promptly black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jem POV

I gently lift Tessa into the car and lay her across the back seat.

"Magnus, you'd better step on it. Try and act as if nothing's wrong."

"Jem, what's going on?"

"You just have to trust me right now. I'll tell you once we're somewhere safe. Head over to The Institute. You know where it is right?"

"Of course I know where The Institute is! I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It would be incompetent of me not to know."

"Ok Magnus this is no time for bickering. We have to get out of here fast!"

"I'm going!"

With that he slams his foot down on the gas , and the car peels out of there. Tessa is thrown against the back seat, and I'm practically part of the seat.

"Are you sure The Institute is the best place to go, I mean neither one of you are technically shadowhunters anymore."

"No, it's probably not, but can you think of a better place to go?"

"My apartment?"

"No that's too obvious, they'll find us there no problem."

"I know of a place, but I haven't been there in ages, at least 90 years."

"As safe as The Institute?"

"Safer."

"Magnus, why didn't you says so right away?! Head there as quickly as you can, but take some false turns so we can loose then. They're right on our tail!"

After many left turns and a few right ones, Magnus parks the car behind a tall brick building that looks as if it has been around for a decade. The doors and shutters are plain and wooded, and many of the windows are broken. It looks like a place that only squatters would dream of. Magnus gets out of the car and walks into the building without waiting for me or Tessa. I gently lift Tessa and hurry after him. Just as I get through the door, it slams shut and turns into solid steel etched with runes. I hear many locks clicking into place. Up ahead, Magnus is looking at me, trying to judge my reaction.

"This used to be my speakeasy back in the 1920's. I decided to turn it into a fortress once the Clave started gaining power."

"Am-"

I start to say "amazing" as a heavy thump hits the door.

* * *

Tessa POV

I am vaguely aware of being lifted and put down, and then awhile later being picked up again and being carried. Time before, after and between doesn't seem to exits. I see demons scuttling across my vision, going seeming everywhere except in my direction.

Suddenly, one of them stops and looks up at me, right in the eyes. His ugly face splits into a grin that shows his crooked and rotting teeth.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your father, Tessie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey to everyone out there reading/ following this story, and sorry for not updating fire awhile. Both of us, V and I, have been very busy recently, V with marching band, and me with boy/homecoming problems, so she hasn't been able to remind me to update. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Magnus POV

What the hex! Nobody should be able to get this close to the building without me knowing about it. There are wards in place to prevent something like this from happening.

As if he's read my mind, Jem says, "They're stronger than you think Magnus. I was surprised that they hadn't caught up to us yet. They're demons. The same type as the one that pretended to curse Will. Like the one he attacked at Benedict Lightwood's party."

"When the hex were you planning on telling me this?"

"When we got to The Institute."

"Jem, you do realize that there was never an option of going to The Institute, right?"

"Exactly."

I sigh. Shadowhunters can be so frustrating. Well, ex-shadowhunters. After he found the cure for his "disease", Jem never went back to an Institute. Ok, so when he was a Silent Brother, they still considered him a shadowhunter, but he never got back to fighting like he had before, when Will was still alive. Stupid Clave with all their technicalities.

"James," I say hurriedly, as this mental battle is raging, "Hurry to the back room with Tessa. Once you're in there, open up the 4th door on the left and then take the stairs down to the safe room. It has demon repelling spells placed on it. They won't be able to reach you there. You must go quickly, don't wait for me, I most likely won't make it down there. I have my own safe room. Oh, and don't open any of the other doors, whatever you do."

"I won't, Magnus, don't worry."

"Go, now."

* * *

Jem POV

I take off running down the hall, Tessa still in my arms. As I pass the doors, I count-1-2-3, 3's the one we need. I step in, and I slam the door shut behind me. Inside, there's a couple of couches, a bathroom through a door on the right, a couple of beds and at least a month's supply of food. I wonder what Magnus expected this room to be used for. I'd be better off not asking.

I set Tessa down on the couch and cover her with a blanket. She looks peaceful when she's asleep, younger and less stressed. She almost looks angelic, although saying so would be stupid because she is part shadowhunter and part warlock. I think I'm still in love with Tessa Gray.

I sit there watching Tessa for minutes, but it feels like hours. All of a sudden her face contorts and her brow creases.

"No!" she screams, almost like a plea. "No, it's not possible. There is no way that it could be you, Marbas. You... father... impossible...back to where you came from...No...invading my dreams..."

She falls back against me, peaceful once again. Her last few sentences didn't all come out out loud. Invading her dreams? Marbas? Will claimed he chased Marbas at Benedict Lightwood's party all those years ago. What's he doing tormenting Tessa?

There are footsteps farther down the hall, and as they reach the door, the light a go out.


End file.
